


Don't Let it be a Waste

by LilCoqui90



Series: Through His Eyes [9]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drabble, Magic, Minor Character Death, Other, Reference to Torture, Torture, bennett witch, bonnie bennett will be a badass, mason died too soon, mason's thoughts before he died, when damon was a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilCoqui90/pseuds/LilCoqui90
Summary: The thoughts of Mason Lockwood before his untimely demise.





	Don't Let it be a Waste

      She was a young thing when he first met her all those years ago. Hell, she still was. But he could sense the raw, untrained power humming just below the surface. He had been blind to it at first, distracted by her beauty, something they had been counting on. Though it was not long before his brain caught up with the rest of him.

      Even though he was mad as fuck- strapped to a chair like a dumb ass- about the aneurysms she was firing off in his head like he was an open field on the Fourth of July, he was caught in awe of her.

     If she could extricate herself from this pack of leaches she would be powerful beyond belief.

     It was a shame that he wouldn’t be able to see it.

     He laughed through the next onslaught, because this was it, he was going to die -that was an absolute and a risk he had been willing to take since the beginning- and thought about the future and what this little thing could become. 

And what a spectacular thought that was to go out on.

 

 

* * *

 The shortest drabble I have posted! haha 

This was just an idea I had floating around in my head. So i wrote it down because, why not? 

[Follow me on tumblr! ](https://ascottywrites.tumblr.com/)

 

 


End file.
